


December

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: The crisis left its consequences and the sacrifices were paid for. Worlds lived and worlds died but the multiverse will never be the same again... And neither did Barry Allen





	December

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
This story is an olivarry au post- crisis on infinite earths  
The story begins a few years after the crisis, I hope you like it :)  
English is not my first language, if there is any mistake I apologize now  
Thank you for reading :)

The image was repeated in his mind a thousand times, it had been going on for a few months but it was always the same: Oliver standing in front of him asking him to come to his side, at first he thought it was a dream, but discarded it when he also began to see him awake, sighed and returned to work.

He dated the file he was completing, he hadn't noticed, December 1, almost a year since that day, since Oliver left, 365 days to the sum of days of missing his friend, his mentor, the love of his life, he looked at the ring in his hand, he hadn't taken it off, it was all he had left.

It was already dark when he came out of his lab, as soon as he set foot outside the police station he felt the cold, he put on his coat and walked on; since he gave up his mantle like Flash to Wally he rarely ran for pleasure, he felt that it was no longer worth it. What's the point of having powers if you can't save the people you love? He turned around in an alley and that's when he saw him.

—Ollie?

He ran towards him, every time he thought he reached him he seemed to be further away, he followed Oliver until he lost sight of him, probably his mind was playing a bad trick on him, he had been working too hard all week. He arrived at his apartment, took off his coat and went to bed, the icy wind did not do any good to his body as a speedster , at some point he had to fall asleep, he knew because he was there, as clear as day, Oliver Queen.

—Barry

—Ollie, is that you? — He got up and approached him slowly.

—Yes

—How? I thought that...— He embraced him tightly, he was afraid that he was going to disappear at any moment, the tears began to fall

—I only came for a moment, I had to see you — he gently ran his thumb over Barry's cheek.

—I've missed you so much, I can't stand being without you, I can't stand it anymore

—Calm down, just hold on a little longer

—Four years have passed and every day has been hell, wondering why you and not me, I wish it had been me

—Don't say that, if I did what I did, it was for you, because I love you and I wanted you to live.

Barry cried even more

—Stay with me

—Just tonight

They shared a kiss and went back to bed, Barry got closer to Oliver's warmth and fell asleep.

When he woke up the place next to him was empty and cold.

* * *

  
A couple of weeks had passed since his "meeting" with Oliver, he hadn't told anyone, he didn't want them to worry that he had hallucinations or anything like that, maybe they were but deep down he felt no, he wanted to believe with all his heart that Ollie was still with him.

He went to the only place where he could talk to him without being disturbed, after leaving the flowers he was carrying he sat down in front of the cold stone.

—Hey, Ollie, I know how long it took me to get here but I've had a lot of work in the lab, not even Joe being captain saves me from my duties; everyone's fine, I saw Thea recently and she's doing well with William, they want to go back to Central... by now you must know there's something wrong, so I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not fine, I miss you a lot, I've been having these dreams... please tell me I'm not going crazy, tell me you are really here.

Silence was his only answer, he cried as the snow began to fall

* * *

  
He woke up in the middle of the night, he just knew he had to do it, when he opened his eyes he was there again, hallucination or he didn't care anymore

—Ollie, you're back.

—I'm never gonna leave you— sat next to him on the bed and hugged him

—Where are you? I want to go with you— he rest his head on Oliver's chest.

—It's not long now

—Wait for me

—Always

—I love you

—I love you too

Barry straightened up to kiss him, Oliver replied tenderly, when they finally separated the blond took Barry's hand, noticing the ring.

—You're still wearing it

—It's a way of having you with me— he smiled softly.

Oliver smiled back.

—I remember that day, it only occurs to us to get married when the multiverse is in mortal danger.

—Even though it didn't last long, it made me very happy to be your husband, even though we couldn't...

—What?

—We couldn't, you know...

By the blush on Barry's face, Oliver understood what he meant.

—The wedding night?

—I can't believe I have you here after all, and that's all I can think of to talk about— he plunged his face into his pillow.

—Do you want to have it now?

—What? But... How?

—It doesn't make sense for me to tell you how, it's better if I show you

—Yes

They loved each other all night long, saying "I love you" with every caress and every kiss, with the first lights of dawn Barry knew it was time to say goodbye

—Don't go— he begged still in his lover's arms.

—I've got to go, but I'm coming back, I promise.

—Really?

—Yes, but I also need something from you

—Whatever.

—You have to go back to being Flash, your city needs you and also needs Barry Allen, for a long time you are not being yourself, stop blaming yourself for what happened to me, do not feel bad for me, I'm fine and I will be better when you return to be you, you are my light, Barry, without you I am lost, do not surrender

He was right. Oliver didn't sacrifice himself to see him die in life.

—I won't give up, for you

—It's what I wanted to hear

With a last kiss, Barry stayed alone in his room again, slept a few hours before leaving for work, was determined, had to continue, was who he was before

* * *

  
_December 2024_

It had been a year since Barry saw Oliver, there were seasons when he disappeared but lately he visited him often, he told him that the moment was near.

The change in Barry surprised his friends but they were glad that he had recovered, honestly everyone was worried about him, fortunately he was beginning to improve.

It was December again, that time always made him sensitive, he planned to leave flowers at Oliver's tomb after stopping the metahuman he was currently pursuing with Wally, he ran until suddenly he saw a breach in front of him, he was not one of Cisco's, he entered into it.

—Barry Allen

Turning to the sides he realized that he was in space or something similar, there was only an immensity and small bright lights, without leaving aside the person in front of him, someone he knew perfectly.

—Novu

—You have returned to your path, you have completed your journey and now it is time for you to fulfill your destiny.

—Wasn't that what we all did during the crisis five years ago?

—There's something you have to do, it was part of my deal with Oliver Queen.

Another breach opened and Barry passed through.

—Ollie

—Barry

They embraced each other with tears in their eyes

—I knew you'd make it.

—You made me come back

—I love you, Barry.

— I love you too, Ollie

They kissed deeply, they were finally going to be together, forever.

* * *

  
_Central City Citizen 2049_

_Flash is still missing_

_After disappearing in a strange breach 25 years ago, there has been no more news of the scarlet speedster..._


End file.
